Wound closure devices such as sutures, staples and tacks have been widely used in superficial and deep surgical procedures in humans and animals for closing wounds, repairing traumatic injuries or defects, joining tissues together (bringing severed tissues into approximation, closing an anatomical space, affixing single or multiple tissue layers together, creating an anastomosis between two hollow/luminal structures, adjoining tissues, attaching or reattaching tissues to their proper anatomical location), attaching foreign elements to tissues (affixing medical implants, devices, prostheses and other functional or supportive devices), and for repositioning tissues to new anatomical locations (repairs, tissue elevations, tissue grafting and related procedures) to name but a few examples.
Sutures are often used as wound closure devices. Sutures typically consist of a filamentous suture thread attached to a needle with a sharp point. Suture threads can be made from a wide variety of materials including bioabsorbable (i.e., that break down completely in the body over time), or non-absorbable (permanent; non-degradable) materials. Absorbable sutures have been found to be particularly useful in situations where suture removal might jeopardize the repair or where the natural healing process renders the support provided by the suture material unnecessary after wound healing has been completed; as in, for example, completing an uncomplicated skin closure. Non-degradable (non-absorbable) sutures are used in wounds where healing may be expected to be protracted or where the suture material is needed to provide physical support to the wound for long periods of time; as in, for example, deep tissue repairs, high tension wounds, many orthopedic repairs and some types of surgical anastomosis. Also, a wide variety of surgical needles are available; the shape and size of the needle body and the configuration of the needle tip is typically selected based upon the needs of the particular application.
To use an ordinary suture, a suture needle is advanced through the desired tissue on one side of the wound and then through the adjacent side of the wound. The suture is then formed into a “loop” which is completed by tying a knot in the suture to hold the wound closed. Knot tying takes time and causes a range of complications, including, but not limited to (i) spitting, a condition where the suture, usually a knot, pushes through the skin after a subcutaneous closure), (ii) infection (bacteria are often able to attach and grow in the spaces created by a knot), (iii) bulk/mass (a significant amount of suture material left in a wound is the portion that comprises the knot), (iv) slippage (knots can slip or come untied), and (v) irritation (knots serve as a bulk “foreign body” in a wound). Suture loops associated with knot tying may lead to ischemia (knots can create tension points that can strangulate tissue and limit blood flow to the region) and increased risk of dehiscence or rupture at the surgical wound. Knot tying is also labor intensive and can comprise a significant percentage of the time spent closing a surgical wound. Additional operative procedure time is not only bad for the patient (complication rates rise with time spent under anesthesia), but it also adds to the overall cost of the operation (many surgical procedures are estimated to cost between $15 and $30 per minute of operating time).
Self-retaining sutures (including barbed sutures) differ from conventional sutures in that self-retaining sutures possess numerous tissue retainers (such as barbs) which anchor the self-retaining suture into the tissue following deployment and resist movement of the suture in a direction opposite to that in which the retainers face, thereby eliminating the need to tie knots to affix adjacent tissues together (a “knotless” closure). Knotless tissue-approximating devices having barbs have been previously described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,268, disclosing armed anchors having barb-like projections, while suture assemblies having barbed lateral members have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,584,859 and 6,264,675. Sutures having a plurality of barbs positioned along a greater portion of the suture are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,855, which discloses a unidirectional barbed suture, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,747, which discloses a bidirectional barbed suture. Methods and apparatus for forming barbs on sutures have been described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,152. Self-retaining systems for wound closure also result in better approximation of the wound edges, evenly distribute the tension along the length of the wound (reducing areas of tension that can break or lead to ischemia), decrease the bulk of suture material remaining in the wound (by eliminating knots) and reduce spitting (the extrusion of suture material-typically knots—through the surface of the skin). Various patterns and densities of retainer dispositions on sutures, and methods for making same, have been described, for example, in PCT/US2011/034660. All of these features are thought to reduce scarring, improve cosmesis, and increase wound strength relative to wound closures using plain sutures or staples. Thus, self-retaining sutures, because such sutures avoid knot tying, allow patients to experience an improved clinical outcome, and also save time and costs associated with extended surgeries and follow-up treatments. It is noted that all patents, patent applications and patent publications identified throughout are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The ability of self-retaining sutures to anchor and hold tissues in place even in the absence of tension applied to the suture by a knot is a feature that also provides superiority over plain sutures. When closing a wound that is under tension, this advantage manifests itself in several ways: (i) self-retaining sutures have a multiplicity of retainers which can dissipate tension along the entire length of the suture (providing hundreds of “anchor” points that produce a superior cosmetic result and lessens the chance that the suture will “slip” or pull through) as opposed to knotted interrupted sutures which concentrate the tension at discrete points; (ii) complicated wound geometries can be closed (circles, arcs, jagged edges) in a uniform manner with more precision and accuracy than can be achieved with interrupted sutures; (iii) self-retaining sutures eliminate the need for a “third hand” which is often required for maintaining tension across the wound during traditional suturing and knot tying (to prevent “slippage” when tension is momentarily released during tying); (iv) self-retaining sutures are superior in procedures where knot tying is technically difficult, such as in deep wounds or laparoscopic/endoscopic procedures; and (v) self-retaining sutures can be used to approximate and hold the wound prior to definitive closure. As a result, self-retaining sutures provide easier handling in anatomically tight or deep places (such as the pelvis, abdomen and thorax) and make it easier to approximate tissues in laparoscopic/endoscopic and minimally invasive procedures; all without having to secure the closure via a knot. Greater accuracy allows self-retaining sutures to be used for more complex closures (such as those with diameter mismatches, larger defects or purse string suturing) than can be accomplished with plain sutures.
A self-retaining suture may be unidirectional, having one or more retainers oriented in one direction along the length of the suture thread; or bidirectional, typically having one or more retainers oriented in one direction along a portion of the thread, followed by one or more retainers oriented in another (often opposite) direction over a different portion of the thread (as described with barbed retainers in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,931,855 and 6,241,747). Although any number of sequential or intermittent configurations of retainers are possible, a common form of bidirectional self-retaining suture involves a needle at one end of a suture thread which has barbs having tips projecting “away” from the needle until the transition point (often the midpoint) of the suture is reached; at the transition point the configuration of barbs reverses itself about 180° (such that the barbs are now facing in the opposite direction) along the remaining length of the suture thread before attaching to a second needle at the opposite end (with the result that the barbs on this portion of the suture also have tips projecting “away” from the nearest needle). Projecting “away” from the needle means that the tip of the barb is further away from the needle and the portion of suture comprising the barb may be pulled more easily through tissue in the direction of the needle than in the opposite direction. Put another way, the barbs on both “halves” of a typical bidirectional self-retaining suture have tips that point towards the middle, with a transition segment (lacking barbs) interspersed between them, and with a needle attached to either end.
Various devices and treatments have been developed for soft palate tissues to alleviate conditions such as sleep apnea and snoring, which can be caused by the relaxation and collapse of the soft palate into the airway. These include wearing of devices such as face masks providing continuous positive airway pressure and mandibular advancement devices; however, such treatments necessarily rely on ongoing patient compliance to be effective. More permanent treatments include surgical uvuloplasty and laser-assisted uvuloplasty, in which the volume of the uvula is irreversibly reduced by removal of uvular tissue. Reduction of uvula volume can result in adverse effects such as occlusion of the airway by the base of the tongue and restriction of the velopharynx and oropharynx due to postoperative scarring, both of which can contribute to an increase in sleep apnea. Other surgical treatments involve stiffening the soft palate to prevent the collapse of the soft palate into the airway by the introduction of implants or sclerosants into the soft palate. The former include the PILLAR™ Palatal Implant System (Restore Medical Inc., St. Paul, Minn.), and can have adverse effects such as extrusion of the implant and associated effects (including infection, further surgical procedures for removal of the implant, etc.). Introduction of sclerosants include procedures such as injection snoreplasty, in which the injection of a sclerosant is intended to result in scarring of the soft palate. These procedures can result in ongoing patient discomfort (including sore throat, a perception of something being stuck in the throat), and in any event are not recommended for patients having obstructive sleep apnea.
To avoid these effects, procedures focussing on the height of the soft palate have also been developed. For example, in a procedure known as SNORELIFT™ developed by Dr. Bülent Ugurlu of the Hamburg Military Hospital, two unidirectional self-retaining sutures are deployed into the soft palate from opposing sides of the palate midline in a substantially mirror-image configuration. In this procedure, the first unidirectional suture is inserted into the soft palate on one side of the palate midline and is pushed posteriorly through the palate and out at a first exit point. The first suture is then reinserted into the soft palate at a second insertion point posterior to the first exit point, potentially leaving a segment of the self-retaining suture in the oral cavity, and then pushed through the soft palate tissue diagonally across the midline to a second exit point. The process is repeated with a second unidirectional suture inserted into the soft palate at the other side of the midline, creating a criss-cross pattern. Drawing each suture out of its second exit point and tensioning the suture results in the elevation of the soft palate, particularly in the region where the suture is exposed in the oral cavity. As this procedure is performed with two unidirectional sutures, there is some risk of suture extrusion unless the trailing ends of each suture are somehow anchored (by, for example, knot-tying), and such anchoring can itself provide a nidus for infection, etc, while any exposed suture remaining in the oral cavity can create issues with healing and infection. Moreover, the procedure can cause bunching of soft palate tissue.